A mother's love
by Gamekatt101
Summary: A rainy day invokes strange feelings in Yami. The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle doesn't know who he is or where he came from, but the thought that is most depressing is that he doesn't remember his family, or, more specifically, his own mother. No Yaoi
1. A mother's love

Author's Note: This is a little something I felt compelled to write after reading a short one shot about Yami being held by Yugi's mom.

Its nothing fancy, but I feel its worth putting up for people to look at. Also, Happy Mother's day!

...And I don't own _Yugioh_, but if I _did, _Yami would've met Yugi's mom at _least_ once.

_A mother's love_

Violet eyes blinked in a futile attempt to keep out the rain as the spiky haired teen they belonged to slowly made his way home.

The tiny water droplets were coming down in buckets; their united efforts mirroring a cascading waterfall. One that would surely wreck havoc on the teen's hair.

School had ended for the day, and Yami, always on the look out for his young charge, had insisted on taking control of Yugi's body when he noticed the heavy rainfall outside the window of his Aibou's classroom.

Now some selfish thought in the back of his mind was wondering if this was such a good idea.

Yami sighed as he pushed away a golden bang that was plastered to his face and turned to risk a glance at the darkened sky above.

His efforts were rewarded with a big, fat raindrop right smack dab on his nose.

"_Lovely. I'm already soaking wet and now I'm probably going to get a bad cold."_

"_Yami? Are you talking to yourself again?"_

The voice that had spoken was coming from the right, though Yami couldn't make out any figures in the steady downpour.

"_Aibou?"_

"_Who _else_ would it be? The Easter Bunny?"_

"_...The what?"_

"_Never mind. So, you okay?"_

"_I'm fine. A little soaked to the bone, but I'm still standing."_

"_That wasn't what I meant. I notice you talk to yourself a lot. Any particular reason why?"_

It took Yami a moment to answer.

He didn't realize anyone was listening in on him, let alone asking why he did such a strange thing.

"_...Its a bad habit from when I was still in the Puzzle. Being alone for so long does strange things to you, Aibou"_

"_Well, you're not alone anymore, are you?"_

Yami couldn't help but smile at his twin's words.

"_No, Yugi, I'm not."_

"_Good. Now let's get home. Mom's probably wondering where we are."_

"_Wondering where _you _are anyway._" replied Yami to himself, once he felt Yugi exit out of their mental connection. "_She doesn't even know I exist."_

Yami was still thinking about that sad little truth when he walked in the front door of Yugi's house.

He couldn't help it.

Not knowing who you were and where you came from were more important tragedies, but it wouldn't be so bad to have a mentor to talk to every now and then.

"I'm home!" cried Yami as he tossed Yugi's soggy backpack to the floor and proceeded to kick off his twin's shoes.

"About time!" replied a female voice from the kitchen down the hall. "I was getting ready to call the police!"

Yugi's mother soon appeared, her soft, hazel eyes showing surprise at the sorry state her supposed son was in.

"Yugi, sweetie, _why_ did you leave the house without an umbrella?" she sighed, a hand running through her short, light brown hair in silent frustration. "I told you it was going to rain today, didn't I?"

Yami didn't know how to respond, so he just stood there staring at the puddle his wet clothes were creating on the floor.

"_You want me to take over?" _asked a voice in the teen's mind. _"I can if you want."_

"_No, I..."_

Yami frowned.

There was something his subconscious wanted him to do, but what?

"_Well, you'd better hurry up and say something, 'cause my mom's giving you a really weird look."_

Snapping back to reality, Yami found a feminine hand waving itself in front of his face.

"Yugi, are you in there?" asked the boy's mother, head tilted in concern.

"_Yeah, he's in here all right."_

Yami simply nodded in reply.

"Good. Now go up to your room and change. I'll bring you some hot chocolate in a few minutes."

"Uh, sure thing, mom."

"_...Mom." _mused Yami as he promptly darted up the stairs. _"Such a strange word and yet..._"

The teen sighed as he stepped into his twin's room and closed the door behind him.

"_Somethings bugging you, isn't it?"_

Yami blinked as he found a transparent Yugi standing in front of him.

"_Where'd you get a crazy idea like that, Aibou?"_

"_The same place you keep your diary. You really shouldn't leave such personal things out where people can find them."_

"_I didn't."_

Yami frowned._"Yugi, have you been going through my Soul Room?"_

"_...Maybe?"_

That and the hint of guilt drifting over the mind link was all the proof Yami needed.

"_I keep out of _your_ belongings, don't I?_" he snapped. "_So why are you going through mine?"_

"_Because _you've_ been sulking!_" replied Yugi, his tone showing that he wasn't going to back down. _"Don't try and deny it. Now, what's wrong?"_

Yami sighed.

There was no sense in hiding the truth any longer.

"_Your mom is really nice, Aibou. Makes me wonder what mine was like."_

"_You mean, you don't remember?"_

"_Yugi, you gave me a name because I didn't know my own. Do you honestly think I would remember my own _mother_ if I couldn't even remember who _I _was?"_

"_Yeah, I guess you're right, but I thought..."_

"_Thought what? Thought the strange little spirit that popped out of your Puzzle wasn't as alone as he claimed? Sorry to break it to you, kid, but life isn't all puppies, rainbows and dandelions."_

"_You know, Yami, you can be really mean when you want to be."_

That did it.

Yami felt the wave of remorse wash over him; instantly drowning the teen in an invisible sea of misery.

"_Sorry, Aibou; I, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."_

"_You're right; you shouldn't have, but I'll still forgive you."_

Yugi suddenly glanced down at the ground. _"Now would you mind getting changed? You're leaving a puddle on my floor."_

"_Oh, uh, sure."_

Ten minutes later, Yami was lying on his twin's bed and staring up at the skylight window in the ceiling.

With his legs crossed and arms resting behind his head, Yami appeared the human embodiment of perfect content.

If only that were the case.

Yami had been watching the approaching darkness of night, but he was also lost in thoughts about his generous little host.

Yugi had kindly loaned Yami one of his black shirts and a pair of jeans, saying he could even keep them if he wanted.

"_You need more clothes to wear then just my boring school uniform. Sure, it looks good on you, but I think some of my other clothes will look so much cooler."_

Yami smiled wistfully at the recent memory.

Yugi was only trying to make him feel better, Yami could tell, but the fact remained that he was a stranger in a strange world; one that Yami didn't really understand.

The teen glanced up as he heard a knock at the door.

"Sweetie, are you dressed?" asked Yugi's mother from the other side.

"Yeah." he answered, already preparing to retreat so Yugi could take over.

"_Hey, Yami? Hold on; I want you to stay out a little while longer, okay?"_

Yami blinked in confusion.

"_Why, Aibou?"_

"_Because I want you to spend some time with my mom. Come on; it'll be good for you. Please?"_

"_Fine, but only because you're not giving me much of a choice. You know I can't bring myself to go against your wishes."_

"_Exactly. Now take as long as you need. Oh, and you might want to head back to reality now."_

"_Let me guess; your mother is giving me another confused look?"_

"_Pretty much."_

Shaking himself awake, Yami found Yugi's mom sitting next to him, a small mug in her hands.

"You're not getting sick, are you?" she asked, gently pressing a hand against the teen's forehead.

Yami had to force himself to not pull away at the sudden touch.

"Hmm. A little warm." continued the woman with a sigh. "Looks like that rain gave you a slight fever, sweetie."

"Wonderful." muttered Yami, turning over to rest on his side. "Its just what I've _always_ wanted."

"Not really. I'm afraid you're going to have to stay home from school tomorrow. I'll call the office in the morning and let them know."

Getting up, Yugi's mom placed the mug of hot chocolate on her son's bedside table and prepared to exit the room.

It surprised him to realize it, but Yami suddenly found that he didn't want the woman to leave.

Not when the teen finally figured out what his subconscious was trying to tell him.

"...Mom?" he started, trying his best to sound like Yugi.

"Yes?"

"If I were somebody else, would you still love me? I mean, what if I looked like me, but it wasn't really me?"

Yami's reply was a puzzled expression on the woman's face.

"What brought this on?" she asked, frowning slightly.

"Nothing. I was just wondering. So, would you?"

"Of course, sweetie. You're my son and I'll still love you even if there were a _thousand_ of you."

Yami sighed in relief.

"Good, because there's something I should tell you."

"What?"

Forcing his nervous tension away, Yami turned and stared into the woman's eyes.

"I'm _not_ your son."

Author's Note: Oh, it seems chapter one ends with an unexpected cliffhanger. (grins) How fun.

Also, I'm trying to work on keeping the _Yugioh_ character's personalities as close as possible to how they are represented in their anime and manga counterparts, so, if someone can give me feedback on that, it'd be much appreciated.


	2. A mother's love Part II

Author's Note: Ah, chapter two; this is where the plot starts picking up. I wasn't too sure of Yugi's mother's personality, (I'm not even sure she has an official name; she never did appear much in the manga), so I tried to create one that would be good story material and keep things interesting. I call it the "firm but loving" type.

...And I don't own _Yugioh, _though if I did, I would've given more back story on the character's parents.

_A mother's love_

_Part II _

The room was an uneasy calm as two pairs of eyes carefully examined the other.

One showed a mother's confusion, while the other held a silent, if not hopeful look.

A third pair was watching from the corner, a curious smile on his face as Yugi waited to see what would happen next.

Yugi's mother was the first to speak.

"You're not my son?" she asked, taking a step closer to the bed.

Yami frowned.

"Isn't that what I said?"

Yugi's mom blinked then she suddenly let out a quick laugh.

"Don't tell me; Joseph put you up to this, didn't he?"

The woman shook her head in amusement. "That crazy blonde is always up to something. If its not pulling pranks on Téa, its daring you to do something completely unexpected."

"Excuse me?" asked Yami, shocked to find that he wasn't believed.

"I'll admit it; I almost fell for your little prank, but, sweetie, I highly doubt that there's another person living on this planet that has your crazy hair."

"What about someone who's dead?"

"Now that's just the fever talking."

"Yeah; right." muttered Yami, crawling under the bed sheets to hide his now shivering frame.

This apparent fever had caught him off guard, but the teen's stubborn pride refused to let anyone see, least of all his Aibou's _mother. _"You can go now."

"I was just on my way out."

The woman paused as she passed under the doorframe. "Now, remember, young man, I want you to stay in bed. _No_ doing anything drastic while you're under the weather, you hear me?"

"Yes, mom, I hear you."

"Good. I'll be downstairs making dinner, so if you need anything, you know where I'm at."

"_Too bad I don't care." _

Sitting up, Yami removed the Millennium Puzzle from around his neck and set it on his Aibou's bedside table.

As if sensing his current mood, the golden object softly glowed; its warm light doing what it could to cheer up a saddened heart.

"Thank you." whispered Yami, though he much preferred a human touch to the light of an ancient artifact.

"_I suppose I shouldn't have been so surprised. His mother's reaction was completely normal, but still, I..." _

Lying back down, Yami sighed._ "I wish she had believed me." _

Yami glanced up as he felt a pair of lavender eyes watching him.

"_You know, Yami..." _started Yugi with a sigh from where he was now standing at the foot of the bed. "Y_ou'd be the perfect poster child for one of those angsty reality TV shows. You're surprisingly good at it."_

"_Aibou, please leave me alone. I want to be by myself for a while."_

"_Fine. I was in the middle of a game of Go Fish with Kuriboh anyway." _

Yami didn't bother with a reply; he simply rolled over onto his side and waited for his twin to leave.

"_Come on; not even a chuckle? Sheesh, Yami, you really_ are_ depressed." _

"_Go back to your game, Aibou; I'm trying to sleep."_

"_Fine."_

Yugi was still in the room a few minutes later. In reality, there was no game and there certainly was _no_ game playing Kuriboh; they much preferred to sneak up on people and spontaneously combust instead.

Yugi scratched his head in confusion as he watched his sleeping twin.

"You know, maybe _I_ should try talking to mom. She might just believe me more then she believed Yami."

Nodding to himself, the transparent teen left his room and silently walked down the hall.

"I'm sure it would help Yami out too if he could talk to her. I certainly don't mind letting him borrow mom."

Yugi smiled as he bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen, knowing a good deed was not far away.

His mother was at the stove, happily stirring a pot of soup while humming a random tune.

"This should perk him right up." she said with a smile. "Nothing like a home made bowl of chicken noodle soup to chase away the bad cold."

"Hey, mom, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Yugi blinked as he saw his mother turn around and reach for something in one of the open cupboards.

"Mom? Hello? Oh, wait..."

Yugi sighed.

"_I forgot. Mom can't see me when I'm not in control of the body." _

Confused, Yugi turned to look at the nearby stairs._ "Now what am I going to do? Maybe if I close my eyes and concentrate really really hard..." _

Hands gripping his currently transparent Puzzle, Yugi didn't see the faint glow slowly pulse from the stylized eye at its center.

"Yugi! What are you doing out of bed?!"

The boy's eyes instantly shot open to see his mother glaring at him with hands on her hips.

"I was, uh, bored?" he stuttered, knowing in the end that it was futile to argue.

"That's no excuse, young man and you _know_ it. Now come on; I'll tuck you back in."

Yugi found soon himself being picked up and carried back in the direction he'd come from only a minute before.

"If you're _really_ looking for something to do, sweetie, I suggest one of those game themed manga your grandfather bought you. That should keep you busy until dinner."

"I guess." muttered Yugi, watching his mother open his bedroom door and enter the room.

"You _guess?_" replied the woman. "Yugi, you were jumping up and down for a good ten _minutes_ after he gave them to you."

"Yeah, but they're only books."

Yugi smiled as his bare feet hit the floor. "I'd rather play a game."

"Well, it _is_ your namesake after all. Now get into bed."

"I can't; there's already somebody in there."

"There's already somebody _in_ there?" repeated the boy's mother, eyes tracing a sleeping form under the bed sheets. "Who?"

"You should already know." replied Yugi with a laugh. "You told him to stay in bed, right?"

"Him?" asked the woman, slowly pulling back the covers to reveal a male curled up in a spiky haired ball.

The scene instantly reminded Yugi of a porcupine, only a porcupine wouldn't have spikes of gold, black and scarlet now, would it?

"Okay, you; wake up." snapped Yugi's mother, prodding the sleeping figure with a foot.

"Mom, be nice to Yami; he's sick, remember?"

"Yami?"

The woman blinked in surprise. "Yugi, you _know_ who this man is?"

"Man? Mom, Yami is _my_ age. Well, kind of."

"_Yeah, your age plus who knows _how_ many years as a spirit, Aibou."_

"_Yami? You're awake?"_

"_And freezing too. What happened to the covers?" _

Yugi couldn't help but laugh as he watched his twin frantically feel around for said covers.

"_How about you open your eyes and take a look?"_

"_Why? Aibou, what are you up to?" _

"_You'll find out only if you do as you're told." _

"_Fine." _

A minute later and Yugi _still_ wasn't sure who's expression held more surprise.

Sure, his wide eyed mother was staring with an open mouth, but Yami looked about ready to jump out the _window. __That_ had to count for _something._

"So, uh, Yami was it?" asked the woman, trying to break up the awkward silence. "That is your name, right?"

"Aibou, can she _see_ me?!"

"Well, she can certainly see _me!"_ replied Yugi with a laugh. "Though I'm still not sure how it happened."

Yami, however, didn't look convinced.

"This _must_ be because of the fever." he muttered, shaking his head and sighing. "I'm dreaming; that's all."

"If _you're_ dreaming then _I'm_ having a nightmare." replied Yugi's mother, taking a step away from the bed. "You may _look_ like him, but I only have _one_ son."

"True, but, if you had to decide, would there be room in your heart for another?"

Yami sat up, desperately hoping her answer would be the one he wanted to hear.

The woman paused, eyes nervously glancing between her son and the boy in the bed.

"Well...there _are_ times I think about it, and I _have_ considered adopting, but...but _you;_ who _are_ you?! I mean, I know your name, but where did you come from?"

Yami frowned, eyes lost in thought as they scanned the inner workings of his mind like a page.

"To be honest, I really don't know, though I...I suspect my time in this world should have ended many years ago, but here I am, living a shared life with your son."

"A shared life?" repeated the woman to herself, almost in disbelief.

Yami nodded.

"I'll give you a hint; Yugi only has one clone, _not_ a thousand."

Yugi's mother let out a startled gasp, nearly dropping to the floor in shock.

"Wait, are you saying that the person I was talking too earlier was...?"

"Yes. That was me then, and it was also me at the front door."

"But, but _how?_ I thought that was-."

"It _was_ me, mom." replied Yugi with a laugh. "Only, you couldn't really see me."

The teen smiled. "But I _was_ there."

His mother simply frowned, the confusion clear in her eyes.

"Aibou, she doesn't understand." muttered Yami. "You should show her the Puzzle."

"Puzzle?" asked the woman, turning to her son for an explanation. "Like a jigsaw puzzle?"

"No, he means the Puzzle that grandpa gave me. You know, this?"

Yugi smiled as he pointed to the golden triangle hanging around his neck. "Course, nobody knew someone was _living_ inside when he brought it home all those years ago."

"Not until _you_ solved it, Aibou." added Yami, one arm reaching for the covers while the other tried to hide a tired yawn. "And in only eight years. You truly are deserving of your name."

"Oh, uh, thank you." replied Yugi, blushing slightly at such high praise.

"Anytime, Yugi. Anytime." yawned Yami, already drifting off to sleep.

Yugi took this as a perfect opportunity to explain his twin's unique history to his mother. She _needed_ to understand what was happening after all.

His mother was slowly nodding in stunned awe when he was finished.

"And this, this _spirit."_ stuttered the woman once she found herself able to speak. "This _Yami;_ he shares a _body_ with you? He _possesses_ you?!"

Yugi nodded.

"But he _always_ asks me first before taking over. After all, we're friends, if not partners."

"Partners..." mused the woman, eyes casting a suspicious look on the figure in the bed. "Nothing passionate, I hope."

"Well, Yami _does_ get pretty excited about his games. He likes Duel Monsters just as much as _I_ do, mom; maybe even more."

"Great, _another_ card freak." sighed the boy's mother. "Yugi, it's a good thing your grandfather owns a gaming store, otherwise we'd be broke with the way you buy those things."

"Can I help it if I'm addicted?" replied Yugi with a grin.

"No, but _you_ can help me downstairs in the kitchen. That soup isn't going to make itself, you know."

"...Fine."

"Good. We need to talk anyway."

A violet eye slowly opened as its owner heard the sound of a closing door.

"Talk?" said Yami, sitting up with his head tilted in concern. "That doesn't sound good."

The teen then directed his attention towards the mug of hot chocolate resting on his Aibou's bedside table.

"_She brought that in for Yugi, thinking I was..."_

Taking the warm object in his hands, Yami sighed as he stared into it's brown depths.

"What am I doing here? His mother doesn't want another son, least of all a spirit from another time."

Closing his eyes, Yami pressed the mug to his lips and tentatively took a sip.

The teen was soon eagerly gulping down the sweet liquid; an arm wiping away the leftover stain when he was finished.

"That was surprisingly good." he muttered, staring almost in disbelief at the mug's empty bottom. "I think I want more."

Violet eyes darted over to the closed bedroom door, but two shaky legs and a short sneezing fit soon put an end to _that_ idea.

Yami frowned as he fell back against the bed, letting his slender limbs hang off its edges.

"This getting sick does _not_ bode well with my current situation." he muttered, hand clenched in silent frustration. "Though I suppose all I can do is lie here and wait it out."

The teen was soon asleep, somehow managing to make it underneath the cover's gentle warmth before passing out.

"I think he misses her, mom." whispered a voice that belonged to Yugi.

It was now an hour later and Yugi had brought his sick twin something to eat, but had also brought his mother along as a _different_ kind of medicine.

"But, sweetie, how can you miss someone who you don't remember?" asked the woman.

"I miss dad, but I don't remember him, do I? Its the same with Yami."

"Then what do you think I should do? You know your friend better then I do."

"Just, I don't know, talk to him or something. Food might help."

A quiet chuckle. "I noticed Yami drank the hot chocolate you made him."

"Oh, really? I wasn't sure if he liked sweets, so..."

"Not like _sweets?!_ Mom, that's _crazy_ talk!"

"In case you forgot, Aibou, there's an ailing teen trying to _sleep_ over here." groaned Yami as he forced his drowsy body upwards into a sitting position.

"Well, there's a bowl of hot chicken noodle soup over _here."_ replied Yugi with a laugh. "I made it myself too. Well, kind of; mom helped a little."

"A _little?"_ asked the boy's mother, gently whacking her son over the head with her trusty, wooden spoon. "I did nearly everything."

"Mom, I'm trying to sound _cool_ here."

"With _cooking, _Aibou?"

"Hey, its cool when a guy cooks...isn't it?"

Yami just smiled as he found a warm bowl and a spoon placed in his lap; gratitude clear in his eyes.

"Thank you, Yugi."

"Don't mention it." replied Yugi as he sat down next to his twin. "We're friends, right? We're _supposed_ to look out for each other."

Yami nodded in agreement.

"Right."

It was a minute later that Yugi was staring in shock as he watched his twin eagerly devour the homemade soup.

"Slow _down,_ will you?!" he cried, eyes going back and forth between the bowl and the mouth shoveling the bowl's contents inside itself. "You're going to make yourself _sick." _

"More sick then I already am, Aibou?" replied Yami, a finger now tracing the bottom of the bowl.

After the first taste, Yami had more or less gulped the soup down much in the same manner as he had the hot chocolate. Being that his form was usually that of a spirit, Yami had no need for food, so the act of eating and feeling the satisfaction of something in your stomach was an enticing adventure.

"Yeah, but..."

"Sweetie..." started the boy's mother from where she was standing in the doorway. She still seemed unsure of how to approach the now solid spirit that her son had befriended, and was keeping her distance accordingly. "If Yami wants to feel even worse then he does now, you should let him. Its best people learn from their own mistakes."

"Actually, I'm feeling a little better." replied Yami with a genuine smile. "That soup of yours seems to be working. If this keeps up, I should be better by morning."

He bowed his head slightly to show his respect. "Thank you."

It took Yugi's mother a few moments to respond.

"Oh...you're, uh, welcome, Yami. I'm glad to hear you're on the mend."

"Me too." added Yugi, nodding in agreement.

The teen blinked; a sudden thought tapping into his consciousness. "Wait, does this mean I'm going to school tomorrow?"

His mother just laughed.

"What do _you_ think?" she replied, hands on her hips.

"I think I'm staying home with Yami so I can keep an eye on him."

"Only if your mother lets you, Aibou." muttered Yami, trying to stifle a yawn; he was starting to feel the effects of good food on an ill body. "I wouldn't be against you staying with me, but you _have_ to respect your mother's request. After all, she only wants the best for you."

"Yeah, but I only want the best for _you."_

Yami couldn't hide his smile as he saw the sincere look in Yugi's eyes. He knew his Aibou would drop everything and come running if he needed him, but...

"Yugi, do _not_ neglect yourself at the expense of others. I may be your other half, but you still have other responsibilities besides me; your education for one."

"I know, but I really don't want to leave you behind. Do you think you could somehow get into the Puzzle?"

Yugi pointed a curious finger at the golden object hanging around his neck.

"Of course, Aibou. What kind of a silly question is that?"

"I was just wondering because, if we're both solid, then..."

"Solid?"

Holding up a hand to inspect it, Yami raised an eyebrow in surprise as he found he couldn't see through the five fingered limb. "I suppose its safe to say I'm not dreaming? Course, I should have realized that from the start."

"Why?" asked Yugi, noticing an excited look run through his twin's eyes.

"Because, Aibou, if I _were_ dreaming, then I would be beating Kaiba in a game of Duel Monsters."

Yami chuckled. "I had almost won when you woke me up. His precious Blue Eyes never had a chance."

"Wait, Yami, you _dream _about card games?"

Yugi grinned as he turned around to face his mother. "See? I _told_ you he was obsessed."

The woman sighed, her form already half way out the door.

"I can see that. Now, you'd better let your friend rest. He still looks a little tired."

Sitting underneath the covers, Yami had tucked his knees up under his chin in a futile attempt to keep awake, but the sound of falling raindrops on the rooftop were slowly luring him back into dream land.

"A little?"

Yugi couldn't help but smile as he watched his sleeping twin. "I think its more then that."

"...I place this card face down and end my turn." muttered Yami, his motions showing the teen was clearly dreaming. "Your move, Kaiba."

"Is he...?" started Yugi's mother, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Dueling?" finished Yugi, trying his hardest not to laugh. "Yep, and I think he's winning too; he always does."

The teen snickered as he slid off his bed and followed his mother out into the hall. "Poor Kaiba, even in dreamland, he can't win."

"You young people and your rivalries." muttered Yugi's mother as they walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Honestly."

"So, mom, what do you think about what Yami was saying earlier?" asked Yugi as he took a seat at the table, his mother doing the same. "You know; about having another-."

"Yugi, I honestly _don't_ know _what_ to think. He just showed up so suddenly and I..."

The woman sighed. "I need time to think this over. You understand, don't you, sweetie?"

"Yeah, mom, I do. I just wish I found out about this sooner."

Yugi frowned as he watched one of his fingers make invisible circles on the tabletop. "I really don't like seeing him so depressed."

"Wait, Yami didn't tell you about this?"

"Mom, Yami isn't exactly the type to say somethings wrong with him." replied Yugi. "For not knowing anything about himself, he's got a lot of pride. So, whenever there's something wrong..."

The teen shook his head and sighed, much like a parent talking about their child's odd quirks. "I usually end up having to _pry_ the answer out of him."

"I know the feeling." muttered the boy's mother, a soft frown appearing at the corners of her mouth.

"You do?"

"Sweetie, you have a spirit who could pass for your older brother and you never told me."

"You never asked."

Yugi smiled innocently as his mother shot him an annoyed glance.

"Don't get cute." she chided. "It doesn't work on _me."_

"Always works on grandpa when I need more cards." muttered the teen to himself.

"Only because he makes sure to save a few booster packs for you. Which reminds me, there was a new shipment of Duel Monsters cards in today. "

The woman chuckled as she watched her son's eyes instantly light up.

"Really?" replied Yugi, already halfway out of his seat. "I hope it's the new _Trapmaster_ series. There's supposed to be some _awesome_ combo cards in there."

"You'll have to ask your grandfather on that one, sweetie; the whole card game thing goes _way_ over _my_ head."

Yugi snickered.

"I'll agree with you on _that_ one, mom."

"Oh, you _do,_ do you?" said the teen's mother with a playful smirk. "You think I'm _that_ bad?"

"Mom, last time you dueled, you tried to attack grandpa's Blue Eyes with _Kuriboh._ What do _you _think?"

"I think you should stop talking before I _ground_ you. Now go bug your grandfather."

Yugi grinned as his mother got up and shooed him out of the kitchen.

"And dinner will be ready soon, so don't get lost in there!" she called, hoping that her son was still within hearing range.

Hearing no reply, the woman turned her attention back to making dinner.

"Typical teenager. Annoying and mischievous, but you can't help but love them, because they're yours."

She then glanced at the stairway on the opposite side of the kitchen, eyes following it up to where the second story began.

"I should check up on Yami once I'm done. He might want to eat dinner with us."

It was an hour later that Yugi's mother quietly walked up the stairs, the sound of her footsteps soon stopping at the entrance to her son's room.

"Yami?" she whispered, taking a tentative step over the threshold. "Are you awake?"

The woman's reply was the sound of breath filled sleep.

"I guess not."

Suddenly feeling curious, Yugi's mother took a few steps closer to the bed.

Yami lay there, eyes closed and face towards the ceiling with arms crossed over his slowly rising chest.

"_He looks like a king." _

Head tilted in thought, the woman continued to study the sleeping teen, an idea slowly coming to form in her mind.

"_Wait, if Yugi's grandfather brought the Puzzle back from Egypt, could that mean that...?" _

She frowned. _"A pharaoh? Well, it _would_ explain his reserved personality, _and_ his manners." _

The woman chuckled at the thought. _"Even my son, as well behaved as he is, isn't _that_ polite." _

Turning to leave, Yugi's mother didn't expect a voice to call her back.

"M-mother."

A whimper. "Where are you?"

"Yami? Are you...?"

"I need you."

Instinctively, Yugi's mother reached out and grasped the sleeping teen's hand with her own.

"I'm here." she whispered, hoping to dispel his nightmares.

"Thank you...mother." whispered Yami, a relived smile on his face as he fell back into a dreamless slumber.

Letting out a sigh, the woman sat down on the bed to think over what had just happened.

"I always thought Yugi would be a good older brother, but _this?" _

She cast a confused glance at the sleeping teen. "I, I don't know if I can do _this."_

It was a minute before Yugi's mother spoke again.

"You." whispered the woman, eyes never straying from Yami's sleeping face. "I know almost nothing about _you." _

She smiled weakly. "But I suppose we're on equal footing then, since you know almost nothing about yourself either."

Moving her hand to rest over Yami's forehead, the woman came to a startling conclusion.

"_This isn't good. He's __burning up!"_

She didn't bother looking up as the sound of footsteps in the hall reached her ears; she already knew who it was.

"Yugi, go call the doctor."

"Why, mom? What's-."

Yugi had been approaching the foot of the bed, but was forced to stop when he noticed the beads of sweat lining his twin's forehead. Something he was certain had _not_ been there before.

"Mom, i-is he okay?"

The teen didn't wait for a reply; his mind was already heading out to ask Yami himself.

"_Yami, what's wrong!? Are you-."_

A sharp, aching pain suddenly ripped though Yugi's mental connection, causing the teen to fall to his knees.

"Sweetie, he'll be fine; just go get the-."

The boy's mother let out a startled gasp as she saw her son writhing in pain on the floor.

"Yugi?"

She was by him in an instant; hands frantically shaking the teen in an attempt to revive him.

"Yugi! Wake-."

The woman's words were drowned out by a strange light coming from around her son's neck. The Millennium Puzzle was glowing, but why?

Author's Note: Well, what do you know; another cliffhanger. To be honest, I'm actually trying to practice those. If my theory is correct, an exciting chapter ending will bring in some good reviews...or at least more of them.


	3. A mother's love Part III

Author's Note: Here's chapter three, finally. Sorry for the wait, but I hope the fact that this is a really sweet chapter makes up for the fact that it took a while to get it up here.

...And I don't own _Yugioh, _though I _do_ have an obsession with it.

_A mother's love _

_Part III_

"Now, Mrs. Moto, tell me again what happened, and please, speak _slowly_ this time."

The voice that spoke was coming from an elderly man standing at the foot of Yugi's bed.

His short, curly white hair gave off an aged, but well educated appearance, as did his silver rimmed glasses.

Taking a pen from the front pocket of his lab coat, the doctor's blue eyes scanned the small clipboard in his hands, waiting for the woman to speak.

"Well, Yami was fine an hour ago, doctor, but when I came up to check on him..."

"Now, ma'am, I didn't mean your eldest. He only has the flu; its been going around lately, you see. With the prescription I'm writing you, Yami will be back on his feet in no time. On the other hand, Yugi..."

The doctor frowned. "Have there ever been cases of seizures in your family history?"

"No, not that I'm aware of." Yugi's mother replied. "We may be short, but we Motos are in _excellent_ health."

The doctor nodded as he scribbled something down onto his clipboard, before returning his attention to the task at hand.

"Well, from what I could understand on the phone, your youngest suddenly fell to the floor and started convulsing. It certainly sounds like a seizure to me."

"Yes, that _is _what happened." she replied. _"And then that strange Puzzle started glowing like a mutated nightlight. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was cursed."_

Yugi's mother shot a subtle glance at the bed, to where her son was resting on its covers, Yami asleep by his side.

The violet eyed teen was breathing slowly, and a damp washcloth had been placed over his forehead to help cool him down.

Meanwhile, Yugi, still unconscious, was lying on his left side in what was a first aid technique called the recovery position.

Not knowing how long Yugi would be in that state, the doctor had showed his mother how to position her youngest in such a way that he wouldn't stop breathing. Something about how the tongue could fall back and block the airway if the teen's body was left facing straight up.

"Here, ma'am." said the doctor, holding out a small slip of paper. "Take this to the nearest pharmacy and have them fill it out."

"Thank you, doctor." replied Yugi's mother as she took the object and reached for her wallet. "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing. This one's on the house."

The doctor smiled as he looked at Yugi. "I remember coming here all the time when he was younger. All those scrapes and bruises from his years at the Domino elementary school...you certainly had a spirited son."

He blinked, a sudden thought coming to mind. "Though I could've _sworn_ Yugi was an only child. Guess that shows you how old I'm getting."

The doctor shook his head and sighed. "Do you realize I'm the only physician left this side of Domino that still makes house calls? I remember when that was a common practice."

"Me too." replied Yugi's mother as she followed him out of the room.

Shaking himself awake, Yami slowly removed the washcloth and forced himself up into a cross-legged sitting position.

"Bruises?" he mused, turning to stare at his young twin.

Yugi never liked to talk about what his school life was like before he met Yami. Whenever the spirit would ask, Yugi's response was to say that you should always help those in need, even if you just end up hitting the pavement.

The teen would then go back to whatever task he was currently doing, leaving Yami to wonder what could've happened.

He suspected he already knew, especially with the way Yugi would rub his arms afterwords, almost as if they were hurting.

"Yugi, did your peers really do those things?"

The whispered question was more for Yami to come to grips with how mere children could be so cruel to each other.

Getting no answer, the teen returned to his thoughts, a hand absentmindedly playing with one of his golden bangs.

The fever seemed to be weakening, or perhaps it was just pulling back its forces for another assault.

"_Well, whatever it's doing, I hope that doctor knows how to stop it."_

Closing his eyes, Yami sat on the edge of the bed and listened to the sounds of rain hitting his Aibou's bedroom window.

It was like a song, written in a language that only nature could understand.

"The tears of angels." he mused, slowly nodding as if he could hear the melody.

Yami looked up as he heard the sounds of footsteps coming up the stairs, Yugi's mother soon appearing in the doorway with a purse over her left shoulder.

"Oh, Yami, you're..."

"Awake?" finished the teen, turning to give the woman a soft smile. "Yes, I am awake. Do you need something?"

"Well, yes, I, I do. I'm going to the store, and Yugi's grandfather will be in the shop, so, if you wouldn't mind..."

Yami studied the woman as she glanced over to where her son was sleeping on his bed.

"Don't worry, I'll watch over him while you're away, and..."

Yami paused, the way he tilted his head showing the teen was deep in thought about something. "Thank you."

"For what?" asked Yugi's mother, noticing the contemplative expression on Yami's face.

"For watching over _me._ I heard what the doctor said and I doubt this flu will back down willingly."

Yami sighed, his violet eyes turning to stare out the window. "Even though I know I don't belong here, it's nice that someone cares enough about a complete stranger to help them."

"Yami, you're _not _a stranger. Otherwise I wouldn't trust leaving you alone and unsupervised with my son."

Yami couldn't help but smile at that fact.

"Point." he replied, blonde bangs bouncing as their owner nodded in amused agreement. "Now, don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Yes, but..."

"I wouldn't worry about Yugi."

Yami smiled as he turned to watch his sleeping twin. "Any _true_ warrior, no matter his size or strength, will _always_ fight to the very end. Besides, he's only sleeping."

"Are you sure?" asked the woman.

"Positive. When you've shared a body and a mind with someone, you tend to pick up on things that most people would miss. For example..."

Yami chuckled, violet eyes clearly amused by something. "How long has your son known Téa?"

"Ever since he was little. Why?"

"Oh, nothing."

Yami smiled to himself, the hint of a secret he would never tell written all over his face. "You'd better get going."

"Oh, yes; right."

Blinking herself out of her confused daze, Yugi's mom reached into her purse and pulled out a slip of paper. "Here's my number. Keep an eye on Yugi and call me if anything happens."

"Of course." replied Yami, taking the note handed to him and examining the cell phone number written upon it. "Though, like I said before, he's only sleeping."

Yami waited until the woman had left before getting up and moving around his Aibou's room.

As he slowly got to his feet, Yami wrapped the purple blanket he'd found at the foot of the bed around himself, and walked over to stare out the window.

He was tired of sleeping all day and now that the sun was setting, Yami was feeling strangely restless.

"I suppose its something from the old days." he mused, eyes watching the oncoming darkness of night. "Back when Yugi didn't know I existed, and I, I..."

Yami frowned, the memories of his early games causing the teen to mentally cringe. "I didn't know what I was doing, or I did, but I didn't care."

Pushing the thoughts away, Yami instead focused on finding something to entertain him while he waited for Yugi to wake up.

"I'm sure Aibou has a few games around here that I could borrow." muttered the teen as he headed for the closet on the other side of Yugi's bedroom.

Unfortunately, Yami didn't see the backpack resting on the floor. Well, he _did,_ but only when it was too late to do anything.

Mind still in shock at how such a thing could have happened, Yami stared at the objects that he had accidentally spilled. Pens and pencils. Books and more books. All spread out along the floor like the delta of a mighty river.

"_Well, that was...interesting." _

Yami couldn't help but smile as he picked himself up and set about cleaning the mess he'd made, secretly relieved that no one had witnessed his embarrassing fall.

It was when the teen was slipping the items back into their proper place that he noticed the binder peering out from underneath Yugi's bed.

"_Trying to hide from me, are you? Ha! No one can hide from the darkness. _I'm_ everywhere." _

Yami couldn't help smirking as he retrieved the binder and held it in his hands.

"Game over; I win." he whispered, a finger tapping it's cover. "And, as my prize..."

Yami smiled as he flipped through the binder, his Aibou's neat handwriting greeting him at every page.

It contained mostly detailed notes that Yugi had taken in class and graded papers, but still, it was a window into a world that Yami would never experience.

"_Though I sometimes wonder what it would be like to try." _

On occasion, when he was feeling curious, Yami would watch Yugi do his homework. Though he himself knew none of the answers, the spirit still found it interesting to see that Yugi did.

"_Because, what he lacks in size, Aibou makes up for with his intelligence." _

Yami had a theory that all those years Yugi had spent playing games helped elevate his mind towards a level much higher then his peers.

"_And, judging by these test scores, my theory is correct."_

Yami smiled as he glanced at his still sleeping twin.

"People should give you more credit, Aibou. You really _are_ an amazing person."

Turning to the last page, Yami expected to find more notes. What he found instead, took him by surprise.

Inked in black, with love and dedication clear in every stroke, was a picture of him and Yugi dueling Seto Kaiba. Dueling together not only as skilled duelists but also as loyal friends.

While Yugi was transparent, his small form stationed beside his twin, Yami stood with a card held high, the knowledge of victory flashing in his violet eyes. Looking closer, Yami saw two hands holding onto the card. One was his, but the other belonged to Yugi. Below the image, written in Yugi's best handwriting, were words.

"_Dedicated to Yami. My friend and my brother, both in spirit and in the heat of battle." _

"Yugi..."

Yami didn't know what to say, let alone think. He knew their bond was great, but put into visual form, it almost brought tears to the teen's eyes.

"I hope you know it's rude to go looking through other people's things without asking." said a voice as, startled, Yami quickly looked up to see Yugi watching him. "But, seeing as it's you, I don't mind."

"Oh, Aibou. You're..."

"Awake? Yeah, I'm awake. I've also been watching you for the last five minutes."

Yugi smiled, a mixture of amusement and curiosity in his eyes. "What are you looking at anyway? There's nothing in there but my schoolwork, yet you've got this look that, I don't know, some kind of..."

The smaller teen blinked, his body leaning closer for a better look. "You're not going to start crying, are you?"

Yami smiled, a finger tracing the picture.

"No, Yugi, I'm not."

Turning the binder around so his twin could see it, Yami asked the question that had suddenly entered his mind. "Aibou, when did you draw this?"

"Oh, you found that, huh?" replied Yugi, frowning slightly as he stepped off the bed. "I was hoping to color it first before showing you."

"Why? I think it looks fine just the way it is."

"Really? Well, maybe I'll color just the eyes. Anyway, it was the night we beat Kaiba. I was still awake because of the adrenaline rush, so I decided to draw something."

Yugi smiled, his entire face glowing with pride. "I think it came out pretty good for being done at midnight."

"Aibou, you were up that _late?" _

"Yeah and _you_ were asleep in the Puzzle. I was almost positive I could hear you snoring."

Yami chuckled.

"I probably was." he replied, closing the binder and returning it to his twin's backpack. "So, I take it you're feeling better?"

"Better?" asked Yugi, blinking in confusion. "Better from what?"

Yami frowned.

"You mean, you don't remember? Aibou, I overheard the doctor and your mother talking about how you had passed out on the floor, apparently from a seizure."

"Seizure? Seriously?"

Yugi seemed surprised, his small form now sitting intently on it's knees. "Are you sure?"

Yami nodded.

"That's what the doctor said anyway, though I'm still not sure if your mother actually believed him."

"Well, I remember trying to reach you through our mind link, but after that..."

Yugi frowned, his lavender eyes narrowed in concentration. "There was this yellow light and I..."

"Yellow light?" repeated Yami. "Aibou, what exactly do you mean?"

"To be honest, I really don't know, but I _do_ have a theory."

The smaller teen smiled as he held up the golden object hanging around his neck. "The pain went away after that light appeared, and, seeing as I _don't_ have a nightlight in here..."

"You think it wanted to help you?" asked Yami, eyes examining the Puzzle intently.

"Yeah, I do."

The room was quiet for a good ten minutes, both of it's spiky haired residents lost in thought.

"I wonder..." whispered Yugi, now sitting at his desk. "Hey, Yami, do you think the Millennium Puzzle has a mind of its own? I mean, do you think its possible?"

"Well, it _was _glowing earlier, Aibou, but I'm certain we would've noticed by now if it did."

"Maybe we should ask it then."

Yugi smiled, a finger tapping the Puzzle in hopes of getting a response. "Hello? Anybody in there?"

Yami raised an eyebrow in puzzled interest as he watched his twin continue to probe the object.

"Aibou, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to-."

Yugi blinked as he stared down at the golden triangle in his hands. "I just realized; I'm talking to an inanimate object."

"Indeed."

Yami chuckled as he sat down on the bed, not bothering to hide his playful smirk. "If you're _truly_ looking for an answer, Aibou, I don't think _that_ method will get you one."

"Well, it was worth a try, right? Though if all the Puzzle does is put on little light shows, then I doubt there's anyone else in there."

"My thoughts exactly. Besides, if there _was _another spirit in the Puzzle, I'd know about it."

"And show them the door, I'm sure." replied Yugi, moving to join his twin on the bed.

"Of course. After all, its only good manners to lead your guest out."

The smaller teen just shook his head and smiled.

The twins were still examining their Puzzle when the sounds of the front door opening reached their ears.

"I'm home!" cried Mrs. Moto, her footsteps walking down the hall and towards the kitchen. "Where is everyone?"

"Hey, mom!" replied Yugi, coming to the top of the stairs and bringing Yami with him. "We're up here!"

"Oh, sweetie; you're up?"

"Uh, yeah? Mom, is it really _that_ surprising?"

"Considering the doctor was more worried about _you_ than _me, _Aibou..." muttered Yami, the blanket still wrapped around him. "I assume its safe to say that, _yes,_ it _is _surprising."

"Oh. Was it really that bad?"

"Sweetie, you were unconscious and _twitching_ on the _floor."_ replied the boy's mother, now coming up the stairs. "I was seriously thinking about calling an ambulance."

"Well, I'm fine _now,_ aren't I?"

"Yes, Yugi, I suppose you are."

The woman smiled as she reached down and wrapped her son in a warm embrace. "My little warrior."

Not wanting to intrude, Yami turned away to give them a moment alone.

"So, Yami, what's the diagnosis?" asked Yugi, once his mother had released him from her grasp. "You're not going to drop dead on me, are you?"

"Well, according to what the doctor said..."

Yami sighed and proceeded to cross his arms and stare at the floor. "Apparently I have the flu, which, now that I know what it _is,_ is something I find _most_ unpleasant."

"Oh, that's it?" replied Yugi, sighing in relief. "Good. I was getting worried you had something serious, considering how you're clinging to that blanket."

"You don't mind, do you, Aibou?"

"No, but the way you've got it draped around your shoulders, I thought you were pretending to be a king or something."

"A king?" repeated Yami, head tilted in thought. "You think?"

"Of course, your royal highness." taunted Yugi, the teen's playful smirk daring his twin to counter.

"Oh, if _I'm _royalty then that means _you_ have to listen to what _I_ say, Aibou. Its the rules."

"Not in _this_ household." chided Yugi's mother, arms crossed across her chest. "Don't forget, Yami, you're still the new guy around here."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that. No need to remind me."

The woman smiled.

"Just checking." she replied. "Anyway, Yami, I bought the medication the doctor recommended. You should take one now so you'll be feeling better by bedtime."

Yami blinked as he found a small, white bag dropped into his hands.

"T-thank you." he stuttered, already trying to open it.

"No need to thank me, Yami, I was glad to help. Now, you stay right here; I'll go get you a glass of water."

"Well, _that_ was interesting." said Yugi, once his mother was downstairs and out of hearing range.

"_What_ was interesting?" asked Yami, now examining an orange, plastic medicine container in his hands.

"Just the fact that mom already seems used to you. I thought it'd take at _least_ a week for her to warm up to the idea that a spirit was living in the house, but..."

Yugi smiled. "I think this is a good sign of things to come."

"You think so, Aibou?"

"Yeah, I really do. Just, if mom makes you do the dishes, I suggest you run."

Flipping open the lid, Yami nodded to show that he understood.

"I'll be sure to remember that." he replied, before popping one of the pills into his mouth.

"Um, Yami..." started Yugi, watching his twin's startled reaction. _"Not_ a good idea."

The expression on Yami's face was as if a jolt of electricity had run through his entire core. Even his bangs were moving slightly.

"I think I just realized that. Um, Aibou, I'll be right back."

The smaller teen just sighed as he watched Yami make a mad dash for the bathroom up the hallway.

It was a minute later that Yugi's mother showed up, a half filled glass of water in her hands.

"Sweetie..." started the woman, a confused expression on her face as she scanned the hallway. "Where did Yami go?"

"He's in the bathroom, mom, and, by the sounds of things, drinking from the faucet."

"Strange, and here I was thinking _you_ were the only one that did that."

The woman smiled as she watched her sheepishly grinning son.

"You noticed, huh?" muttered Yugi, eyes shyly drifting upwards to face his mother's.

"Of course, sweetie. After all, it _is_ my _job_ to know these things, isn't it?"

"...Right. Well, we'd better go rescue Yami from uncertain doom. I don't think he wanted to wait for you, so he..."

"Don't tell me; I already know." replied the boy's mother with a sigh as she followed her son down the hall and into the bathroom.

As Yugi suspected, Yami _was _drinking from the faucet, too focused on relieving his burning throat to notice that anyone had come in.

Yugi smiled as he planted himself on the edge of the tub to watch his twin's antics, amused to see that his usually reserved friend was acting like an average teenager.

"Hi, Yami; having fun?"

The smaller teen grinned as he found himself looking into a pair of surprised violet eyes. "Caught you off guard, didn't I?"

"Yes, Aibou, I'll admit you did, but only because I happened to be concentrating on something else."

"We noticed." replied Yugi's mother, frowning as she handed Yami a towel. "I thought I told you _not_ to move. Honestly, Yami, do you _ever_ listen?"

"Not really." replied Yugi with a laugh. "He's too stubborn."

"Aibou!"

"Well you _are."_

The smaller teen quickly dodged as Yami tried to splash him with water from the faucet.

"You missed." he called, now standing in the hallway. "Want to try again?"

"Of course." replied Yami, eyes flashing in wild anticipation. "You just got lucky the first time."

"Lucky? Yami, I wouldn't call that-."

Yugi blinked as he found a light spray of water tossed into his face.

"Game over, Aibou; I win."

Yami chuckled as he stepped back to admire his twin's slightly dazed expression. "Care to play again?"

"Oh no you don't." said Yugi's mother as she rested a hand on the teen's shoulders. "We're _not _having water fights in the house."

"Oh, in _that_ case..."

Violet eyes flashed as their owner turned in the direction of the front door.

"No, Yami, you're _not_ going outside either."

"And why not?" replied the teen, crossing his arms and frowning.

The woman just sighed.

"Because you're sick, _remember? _Yami, you should be in bed resting, _not_ chasing your twin around the house, _or_ the neighborhood. Now go lie down."

There was a moment of awkward silence as Yami tried to find a suitable counter to the woman's argument, but, in the end, he found himself forced into a reluctant defeat.

"...Fine." muttered Yami, slowly stepping over the threshold of his Aibou's bedroom and closing the door behind him.

He would never admit it, but Yami was already feeling a little drowsy. Something the teen suspected was a side effect of the medicine Yugi's mother had bought him.

"_Wonderful. I'm tired of sleeping and _what_ happens? I get sent back to bed. Oh the irony."_

Sighing, Yami fell back against the bed sheets and closed his eyes to await his medicated fate. It was then that he heard the voices coming from the hall.

"You don't think I was too hard on him, do you, sweetie?"

"I wouldn't worry, mom; Yami just doesn't like to lose a game."

"So that's why he always wins."

"Well, that and the fact he's so _good_ at them; Yami can win against pretty much anyone."

"Even you?"

"So far, but I'll beat him someday."

Yami could've sworn he heard his twin's quiet laughter amidst the sounds of footsteps going downstairs. What he didn't know was that, around Yugi's neck, the Millennium Puzzle was softly glowing.

Author's Note: (sighs) Yes, _another_ Millennium Puzzle related cliffhanger. Originally, this story was only going to be three chapters, but when I saw the last time I updated was nearly a _month_ ago, well...I started feeling guilty. (hangs head in shame) I really need to work on that.


	4. A mothers Love Part IV

Author's Note: Oh, look, another chapter, and it only took me two weeks to update this time! I say that's a cause for celebration. (hands out cookies) Enjoy!

...And no, I _don't_ own _Yugioh,_ though I'm sure there are those that wish they did.

_A mother's love_

_Part IV_

Yugi's mother sighed as she switched the tray in her hands and opened the door to her son's room. She had been hoping Yami would eventually come downstairs and join her and the others for dinner, but an hour later, there was still no sign of the violet eyed teen.

"_I'm sure he's probably hungry. I'm just hope Yami isn't hiding up here because he's mad at me."_

It was only when Yugi's mother was setting the tray on her son's desk that she realized something; the room was empty.

Or was it?

Lying on the bed, a transparent teen was watching the woman's every move, a mixture of bored interest and curiosity in his eyes.

Yami was still unsure of how he had returned to his original state, but some sixth sense was telling him it had something to do with the Millennium Puzzle.

"Perhaps Aibou is right." he mused, knowing Yugi's mother wouldn't hear him. _"_The Puzzle may have some magical properties that even _I_ am unaware of, though why it would choose to start using them now is beyond me."

Sitting up, Yami turned to see his twin's mother staring out the bedroom window.

"Oh, Yami..." she sighed, a hand touching the glass. "Where did you go?"

"Nowhere." replied the spirit. "Though I _would _have liked to venture outside for some fresh air, if only for a minute."

Yami blinked as he found a suspicious glance cast in his direction. _"Did she hear me?"_

Hello?" asked Yugi's mother, eyes now scanning the room. "Is someone there?"

"Yes, there is." replied Yami, a hint of amusement in his whispered voice. "A _ghost."_

A soft smirk on his face, Yami watched as Yugi's mother quickly picked up the tray, before deciding to follow her downstairs into the kitchen.

_"Because _anything_ is better then continuing to stare at the inside of my eyelids. Besides, this way, I can be up and about and she'll never know."_

Taking a seat at a chair in the corner, Yami casually crossed one leg over the other and waited to see what Yugi's mother would do next.

"Where would he go?" muttered the woman, anxiously pacing the floor after she'd set the tray on the countertop. "And why? Yami _knows_ he's sick. I can't imagine him intentionally putting himself in harm's way; he's too smart for that."

At this comment, Yami gave Yugi's mother a surprised glance.

"_She think I'm smart? Well, I am, but..."_

"Yugi, would you come in here a minute?!"

"But, mom, there's a Duel Monsters tournament on TV! Can't I come in after it's over!?"

"No, sweetie; this is important. I need to ask you something."

"Really?"

Yami couldn't help but smile as he watched his twin come in from a room across from the kitchen, bare feet leaving marks as they crossed the laminated floor.

"Mom, you're not going to ask me to do the dishes, are you? All the tournament's duelists are using the new Trapmaster cards and I really wanted to see if I can pick up any good strategies."

"No, I'm not making you do the dishes; they're already done."

Yugi's mother motioned to where a tidy stack of plates and other utensils were drying along the countertop.

"So, if its not that, then what?"

"Yugi, if you and Yami were to go somewhere,_ anywhere,_ where would you go?"

"Well, maybe the arcade up by Joey's house; they have all the best games, but why are you-."

Yugi paused as he watched his mother already reaching for the coat resting over one of the kitchen chairs. "Mom, is something wrong?"

"Yes and no. I went up to check on Yami, and..."

The woman sighed. "And, as far as I can tell, he's _not_ in the house. I'm worried."

"What?!"

Yugi was still staring as he followed his mother to the door. "A-are you sure? Mom, Yami would _not_ leave without telling me; I _know _he wouldn't."

"Still, I'm going out to look for him. I'll only go around the block, but I want you ready for bed by the time I get back. It _is_ getting late, you know."

"Fine, mom, but I'm taking a look around the house first. I'll call you if I find him."

"Set up the futon in your room while you're at it, young man. I doubt you'd enjoy sleeping on the floor."

Yami waited until Yugi had gone upstairs before getting to his feet to watch the boy's mother walking down the sidewalk.

Though the spirit felt a slight pang of guilt at making his twin worry, Yami couldn't help but wonder how much Yugi's mother actually cared about him. This seemed like a good way to find out.

"She'll be back soon enough anyway." muttered Yami, his form ghosting across the floor and into the living room, which he found surprisingly inviting.

A forest green couch with a coffee table in front of it was resting in front of a TV; Yami could almost see his twin sitting there, lavender eyes taking in every play of the tournament currently being shown. On both sides of the TV were bookshelves, photographs lining their edges. Light taupe walls completed the room's look.

Deciding to stay and watch the match that was being played out, Yami suddenly found himself being drawn to the pictures framing the TV.

The spirit had been to this room before, but he never had much time to study the pictures resting upon the bookshelves, if any.

"_Though now is a good a time as any, I suppose."_

Casually walking over to where the photos resided, Yami set about examining them from a distance, knowing his hands would go right though if he tried to pick the objects up.

The spirit chuckled as he noticed most of the images were of Yugi when he was younger.

Pictures ranged from eating cake at a friend's birthday party, (Yami suspected Téa's), to riding a pony at the fair and other childhood memories.

The pictures were very sweet, but once Yami laid eyes on the photograph at the center, he knew it was his instant favorite.

Within the picture, a young Yugi, roughly ten or so, was piecing together a golden pyramid in his room. One that the spirit knew all too well.

Yami couldn't hide his smile as he noticed the determined look on his Aibou's face, not to mention that the digital alarm clock in the corner was flashing midnight.

"Yugi certainly has a good life." muttered the spirit to himself, a feeling he could only guess was jealousy peering out from the back of his mind.

Turning away, Yami casually skimmed over a picture in the corner, before doing a prompt double take.

At first glance, though he _knew_ it was impossible, Yami thought the man in the photograph was _him._

Holding an infant Yugi in his arms, the man in the photograph calmly smiled out at the world, his violet eyes showing only kindness; not a hint of the striking gaze that Yami's usually held. Written in the corner, in a spiraling, silver cursive, were words, followed by a date.

"_To Kumori, my beloved Shadow, and to Yugi, my little Game. May you both find adventure in the joy of fatherhood."_

_June 30th, 1981_

It was only after studying the date that Yami realized something.

"This photograph was taken only a few weeks after Aibou was born." he whispered, eyes coming back to stare at the pictured inhabitants. "So, if I'm to understand this correctly, then the man holding Yugi must be his..."

Hearing footsteps behind him, Yami turned around to see Yugi standing in the doorway, the small teen's star pajamas hidden underneath a blue robe.

"...Yami?" whispered Yugi, lavender eyes blinking in mild surprise. "Is that...?"

Yami nodded.

"Yes, Aibou, its me."

"Good."

Sighing in relief, Yugi ventured further into the living room, his petite form soon sitting on the couch. "When mom told me you weren't in the house, I almost thought you'd-."

"Run off somewhere?" finished Yami, eyes intently waiting for his twin's reaction.

"Yeah. Mom went out looking for you because she was _convinced_ you weren't inside."

"Well, I am, and, speaking of your mother..."

Yami chuckled. "Aibou, I thought she told you to get ready for bed?"

Yugi just frowned.

"Who are you, my father?" he muttered, already reaching for the remote so he could turn the volume up.

"No, but judging by this picture..."

Yami had been pointing to the photograph of Yugi and Kumori, but stopped when he noticed his twin's form suddenly go ridged.

"P-picture?" stuttered Yugi, as if trying to block out things he didn't want to remember.

"Yes, Aibou; The picture of..."

Sensing a strange emotion come leaking across the mind link, Yami paused. "Yugi, are you all right?"

"F-fine."

"You don't _look_ fine."

If the spirit wasn't already feeling concern for his Aibou, he would have been highly amused by the glare Yugi sent his way.

"Something you wish to share?" continued Yami, watching Yugi fall back onto the couch cushions, his short legs dangling over the side.

"Not really." came a muffled reply.

"Shame. I was in the mood for a good conversation."

The spirit blinked as he found two lavender eyes staring up at him, apparently surprised. "Yes, Aibou, for once I _want_ to talk about something other then card games. Its not that hard to believe, is it?"

"Um, do you _really_ want me to answer that?"

"No, not when there are _other,_ more _important,_ questions to be dealt with."

Sensing a battle of wills about to be played out, Yami gave his twin a stern look, hoping the other would step down gracefully.

"_Aibou, there is no shame in losing a game of this type. This is _not_ about your pride as a duelist, but about your willingness to let others know of things that happened in your past. Talking _will_ help."_

"Fine, I'll tell you, but..."

Yugi sighed. "I'm really glad I met you, Yami, so, promise me you won't take this the wrong way."

"And I you, Aibou. Now spill."

The spirit blinked as he found his twin frowning at him.

"When did you get so _demanding?"_ asked Yugi, his expression changing to a puzzled curiosity.

"When _you_ started showing signs of _distress,_ Aibou." countered Yami. "I take it the topic of your father is an uncomfortable subject for you?"

"Yeah, but for two completely different reasons."

Sighing, Yugi turned to stare at the floor. "Yami, I never told you this, but, when I first saw you, I thought..."

"Thought what?" asked the spirit, sensing a change in mood.

"I thought you were my dad, back from the grave."

Hearing silence instead of a reply, Yugi lifted his head to see Yami watching him, an unreadable expression on the spirit's face.

"Aibou, you...you did?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

Yami didn't know what to say, though there was a question rising in his mind; one the spirit suddenly felt _compelled_ to ask.

"Yugi..." he started, not sure he wanted to know the answer. "Do, do you sometimes wish it _had_ been your father?"

"Sometimes, but..."

Yugi smiled. "But I think he's happy knowing I found you instead. You _can't_ raise the dead, Yami."

"But you _can_ _duel_ them." replied the spirit, glad to see his twin in a stable mood. "Now, you said there were _two_ things?"

"Yeah, but, to be honest, I was hoping you'd forget."

"Forget?"

Yami frowned as a wave of sadness mixed with guilt washed over the mind link. "Aibou, if you really don't want to discuss this further..."

"No, I can't leave you wondering. Besides, you deserve to know what happened."

"Happened?" asked the spirit.

"Yeah. Happened; to _him."_

A sad smile on his face, Yugi slowly rose from the couch and walked over to the bookshelves, eyes stopping to stare at the photograph of him and his father.

"Hello, dad. Its been a while."

All Yami could do was stand and wait; wait and watch. Anything else, and he would probably end up crying; the almost overwhelming emotions he was sensing over the mind link showing that Yugi already was.

"_Still, I should do something to help him. There isn't much I _can_ do, but seeing Aibou like this is..."_

Sighing, the spirit pulled himself together, knowing he couldn't bare to see Yugi the way he was any longer.

"Aibou..." started Yami, voice calm in an effort to comfort the small teen. "Tell me. What happened to your father?"

Yami waited until the faint sniffles had died down and the arm wiping away hidden tears was done before coming closer.

"It was a night just like tonight." whispered Yugi, speaking more to himself then to his twin. "Rain was falling heavily and a thunderstorm was coming, but the plane took off anyway and with my father on board."

"A plane crash?" muttered the spirit, eyes wide in surprise. "That's how your father...?"

"Yeah. Dad was out of the country on business, but coming home in time to celebrate my first birthday, but..."

Yugi sighed. "But he never made it to Domino. _None _of the people on that plane made it."

The tragedy of the situation hitting him fully, all Yami could do was stare.

"_Oh, Yugi..."_

"Mom told me once that dad always believed in sticking up for those who couldn't defend themselves. I think that's why I do too; its something to remember him by."

Getting to his feet to turn off the TV manually, Yugi paused as he noticed the time in the screen's upper right corner.

"Its after _ten?" _he whispered, eyes turning to stare out the window. "This isn't good."

"Why, Aibou? Is something wrong?"

Not receiving an answer, Yami simply followed his twin to the window, their faces pressed against its glass in an attempt to gain a better view. "Yugi, if you don't mind me asking, _what_ are we looking for?"

"My _mom,_ Yami; she hasn't come back yet and..."

Sighing, Yugi stepped back and stared at the floor, concern clear in his eyes. "Mom really should've been home by now."

"Oh. Aibou, your mother hasn't been gone _that_ long, has she? Why, I'm sure she's just around the-."

It was then that the spirit noticed a far off light flashing in the distance; its color a neon blue. "...Corner."

Eyes now intently studying the world outside, Yami couldn't ignore the feeling of dread rising in his chest as he watched dark clouds appear in the distant sky.

"_This isn't good."_

"_Tell me about it._" muttered a voice in the spirit's mind. "_I really think we should go find her."_

"No, Aibou." replied Yami, turning to give his twin a firm glance. "_I'll_ go look for your mother; you get into bed."

"But why?! Yami, you're still sick! I can't let you go out-."

"Yugi, did you forget that right now I'm not human? Ghosts _don't_ get sick; now go upstairs."

"_Yes, dad."_

"_I heard that!"_

Passing through the front door and out into the cold rain, Yami smiled as he sensed laughter bubbling over the mind link.

"Now to find Aibou's mother."

Breaking into a run, the transparent teen failed to notice he wasn't wearing any shoes, let alone a jacket. Even if Yami _had_ noticed, there was no time to go back, and so on he ran, deeper into the rain filled night.

Author's Note: Oh, another exciting cliffhanger. How...exciting. So, was this chapter worth putting up with my less then stellar updating habits? I'll admit, it took me a while to come up with something that would push the plot forward, but at least no one's getting bored, right?

P.S. If you're wondering how I came up with the date on the photograph, Yugi was fifteen when the _Yugioh_ manga, (The original; not _Duelist),_ first started its Japanese run in 1996, (and sixteen when it ended and _Duelist _began), so, I subtracted Yugi's age from the date he'd be in _Duelist, _and came up with 1981.

"Three cheers for logic!"

"Because, without it, we'd all die!"


	5. A mother's love Part V

Author's Note: ...Well _that_ was a longer then expected break between chapters. I promise though, this'll be worth the wait. At least, I _hope_ it is.

...And no, I _don't_ own _Yugioh, _but I'm putting this here so I won't supposedly get sued by a Japanese company.

_A mother's love _

_Part V_

Bare feet ghosted across pavement as violet eyes scanned the road ahead, frantically searching for signs of life.

Yami, out in what he suspected would soon become a thunderstorm, was searching for Yugi's mother.

The spirit had been up and down many streets, but, seeing no sign of the woman, Yami was starting to wonder if all this was for naught.

"I find it somewhat ironic that _I'm_ out looking for the person who had originally left the house to look for _me."_ muttered the teen, stopping to gather his bearings.

Though he hated admitting it, Yami _knew_ he was lost; his only comfort the fact that his hair wouldn't be drenched while he was transparent.

"Now, where exactly _am_ I?"

Busy examining his location for familiar landmarks, the spirit didn't hear the soft pattering of footsteps coming up behind him.

"One more street." sighed a feminine voice. "Just one more, and then I'll go back."

It took Yami a moment to realize that the woman next to him was the very person he had been seeking.

"Though, judging by her expression, its safe to say that Aibou's mother hasn't noticed my presence. Something that doesn't exactly work out in my favor."

Glancing to see that no cars were coming down the hill, Yugi's mother stepped into the street, leaving a pouting spirit behind her on the sidewalk.

"Wonderful." muttered Yami, crossing his arms as he watched the disappearing figure. "Well, now that I found her, I guess I can go home."

Turning to leave, the spirit's attention was abruptly brought back by the sound of squealing tires.

Speeding down the slippery road was a red truck, it's driver frantically trying to slow the mechanical beast down.

All Yami could do was stare in frozen horror; Yugi's mother doing the same.

It was only when his eyes followed the vehicle's path, that Yami came to a startling revelation.

"_No! If somebody doesn't do something, that car is going to hit Aibou's-."_

Body suddenly moving on its own, the spirit dove into the street, knowing that it was a race against time as well as a race against_ death. _

"Look out!" he cried, hoping beyond hope that the woman had heard him. _"Please. Someone; _anyone!_ Hear me." _

Rushing towards Yugi's mother in a futile attempt to save her, Yami closed his eyes and prepared for the sensation of the dead _literally_ passing through the body of the living.

_"Yugi, I'm sorry I couldn't do anything. Now you've lost both of them." _

It was when they were lying on the ground, Yami instinctively covering the woman as a shield, that the teen found himself wondering how he had become solid again.

"_The Puzzle? Could it have been the...? No, its magic only worked when Aibou was around, but then, how was I able to...?"_

Feeling movement beneath his shaking frame, Yami looked down to find himself staring into the eyes of Yugi's mother.

"Kumori?" whispered the woman, eyes staring up in shock at her rescuer. "Is that...you?"

"_Kumori?" _

Yami blinked, trying to figure out why that named seemed so familiar to him.

The shocked realization only came after he remembered examining the pictures in the living room.

"_She thinks I'm Yugi's _father?!"

Quickly backing away to give the woman more room, Yami found the motion bringing him back to a dazed reality.

"A-are you all right?" he gasped, body and mind barely taking in the shock of what had occurred and what _could_ have occurred.

"Yes, I'm fine, but you..."

Yami winced as he felt a hand run along his left foot. "You're bleeding, and you're not wearing any shoes."

"Bleeding?" repeated the teen, looking down to see traces of red being washed away by the rain. "...Oh. So I am."

"Yes. Now, who are you?"

"Don't you already know?" replied Yami, hoping his suspicion that Yugi's mother already knew the name of her rescuer was wrong. _"If I can return to the house without being scolded for making her worry then...then_ _I don't mind being the unsung hero." _

"I thought I did, but my husband is dead. He passed away many years ago."

"My apologies. I assume this Kumori you mentioned earlier was your husband?"

"Yes, but you still haven't answered my question."

"That's because it's not important. All that matters is you're safe. Now..."

Slowly getting to his feet, and helping Yugi's mother to do the same, Yami pointed a hand in the direction the woman had come from. "I think you should be heading home. What you're looking for has already returned."

Taking a step back, his form already fading in the steady downpour, Yami's eyes met those of Yugi's mother. "Or maybe..." he whispered. "Maybe it never left."

It was then that the teen turned and ran, pride forcing away the pain that came in constant onslaughts as a confused woman continued to stare.

Dodging raindrops as best he could, Yami made his way down the sidewalk, a burning pain from his leg finally forcing the teen to stop running.

"I'll be home soon." muttered Yami, tentatively taking another step. "Home and Aibou's mother will never know I left."

Turning the corner, Yami sighed in relief as he saw the small grocery store Yugi always passed by when he was coming back from school. _"Good. This means I'm almost there."_

It was a few minutes later that Yami burst in through the front door of his twin's house, nearly knocking over Yugi who happened to be standing by the door.

"Yami! You-you're _back!"_ stuttered the small teen, lavender eyes staring in surprise.

"And, as far as you know, I never left." replied Yami, still gasping for air after his long run. _"Never _left; got that?"

"Yes, but..."

Yugi frowned. "Why were you _running?" _

"Because I wanted to beat your mother back to the house, Aibou; she'll be here _any_ minute.

"Really? That's not good. I was supposed to be in bed by now."

"Yes, Yugi, you _were." _

Yami smiled at his twin's slightly guilty expression. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going upstairs and taking a bath so your mother doesn't get suspicious. I _am_ soaking wet after all."

Hands pushing away wet bangs which were plastered against his face, Yami turned and slowly hobbled up the stairs, leaving behind a twin doing his best not to stare at the strange sight.

It was when his exhausted frame limped into the bathroom, that Yami finally saw what Yugi was so amused by.

The reflection in the mirror showed lightning bolt bangs hanging low over and around the teen's face; the black backdrop behind them sagging at its crimson corners.

"_I-I look like a drowned _rat!"

"_You can say _that_ again" _replied Yugi's voice with a snicker. _"A drowned rat with spiky hair." _

"_Aibou..."_

"_Okay, I'll stop being mean. By the way, mom's home. Someone in a nice looking limo gave her a ride." _

"_That's good. I'll be downstairs in a few minutes." _

"_Don't bother; she's coming up." _

"_What?! Aibou! Can you stall her? I need more time!" _

"_I'll try, but I'm not making any promises." _

"_Thank you, Yugi."_

"_Don't mention it. You just concentrate on whatever it is you're doing up there." _

Grateful he now had some time, Yami set about examining the wound on his left foot, knowing it would only get worse if he left it alone.

"I must have scraped it when I pushed Aibou's mother away from that truck." he muttered, noticing that purple bruises were beginning to appear along the top and sides, along with several superficial cuts.

Sighing, Yami turned and opened the bathroom cabinet, eyes falling on everything but the one object he'd been hoping to find. _"Where's a first aid kit when you need one?" _

A sudden knock at the door forced the teen away from his search. One which was immediately followed by sounds of retreating footsteps.

"_Who was that?"_

Curiosity getting the better of him, Yami decided to see what was going on.

"Hello?" he said, slowly opening the door to see an empty hallway. "Is someone there?"

It was only when Yami looked down that he noticed a first aid kit lying on the floor, a pair of new, _not_ soaking wet, clothes resting beside it.

"Yugi must have brought them up." muttered the teen, smiling thoughtfully as he picked the objects up and headed back behind the safety of a closed bathroom door. _"Thanks, Aibou." _

"_Uh, you're welcome? I just do what I can to help."_

"_Well, you do a _very good_ job of helping." _

"_...Thanks, I think." _

"_There's no need to be so modest, Yugi. By the way, what's your mother doing?" _

"_Making something. Hot chocolate, I think." _

Yami smiled.

"_Excellent. After all I've been through out there, something sweet is just what I need."_

"_What happened anyway? Yami, I know you found mom, but..."_

"_Let's just say you're lucky I was in the right place at the right time, Aibou. _Very_ lucky."_

"_And that means _what_ exactly?"_

"_Yugi, I promise, I'll tell you the details later. Right now, I need to concentrate." _

Closing the mental link he shared with his twin, Yami decided his first course of action was to change into drier clothes.

A minute later, the teen was looking himself over in the mirror, a pleased expression on his face.

Yami was wearing a blue shirt with a folded down collar and jeans; both made from a soft flannel material.

"_You know, it may not be something I'd usually wear, but this is surprisingly comfy. Now..."_

Opening the first aid kit and examining it's contents, Yami took the items he needed and promptly got to work.

It didn't take him long to clean and bandage his left foot, but the teen now had to hide the faint traces of blood dotting the bathroom floor.

"Shouldn't be too hard." muttered Yami, putting the band-aids back into the first aid kit, which he placed inside the bathroom cabinet. "All I need is a..."

The teen paused as his eyes fell onto a washcloth hanging over a towel rack. "That'll work."

Grabbing the object, Yami quickly proceeded to erase any signs of what had taken place.

It was only when he was examining his finished task that the teen noticed a faint throbbing in his skull.

"_Its a good thing I'm done then, because I'm not sure how much more of this I can-."_

Hearing a knock at the door, Yami quickly looked up to see it being pushed open.

"Yami? Are you still in here?" asked a female voice from the other side.

"Yes, but don't come in!" he cried. "I'm changing!"

"Well, you'd better hurry up; your dinner's getting cold."

"Dinner?"

"Yes, silly. Yugi told me you hadn't eaten yet."

"Oh. Well, I'm almost done. Just...just give me a minute."

Grabbing a larger towel from the towel rack, Yami casually slung it over his shoulder, knowing it would help his act look more convincing.

It was when he was stepping out into the hall, that Yami found Yugi's mother waiting for him, an expectant look on her face.

"About time, young man." she said, smiling as her hazel eyes examined the teen. "I was beginning to think you'd got lost in there."

Not wanting to risk attracting attention to his injury, Yami simply frowned.

"You mentioned something about dinner?"

"Well, its more like leftovers from lunch, but your share is in Yugi's room."

Nodding his thanks, Yami crossed the hall and into the safety of his twin's room, making sure to keep his injured foot out of sight as much as possible.

"That was close." he muttered, now taking a seat by the tray waiting at Yugi's desk. "The way Aibou's mother was looking at me; it almost makes me think she suspects something. Almost."

It was when he was halfway through his meal that Yami noticed a futon resting by the bed; a deck of _Duel Monsters _cards laid out besides it.

Recognizing the deck to be Yugi's, Yami couldn't help but wonder...

"Is Aibou sleeping on the floor?"

"Yep; I am." replied Yugi as he stepped into the room, two mugs of hot chocolate in his hands. "Mom doesn't want me catching what you have. She'll probably give this whole room a good cleaning once you're better too. Speaking of which..."

Yami blinked as he found two lavender eyes watching him intently.

"_I assume its safe to say you have your mother's gaze, Aibou; she was giving me that look earlier."_

"_Probably because she thinks you're up to something, which you are."_

"_Guilty as charged. So, you have a question?"_

"Oh, I have more than_ that._" said the younger teen, arms crossed. "Tell me, Yami, exactly what _happened_ out there? Mom said she ran into someone, but..."

"More like _I_ ran into _her,_ Aibou." replied Yami. "And a good thing too; the city should have those roads closed when its raining like this. People could get killed."

"...Killed?" repeated Yugi, eyes widening in surprise. "Are you saying that my mom almost...?"

"That truck wouldn't have had time to turn away, Aibou. If I hadn't been there, your mother would have most certainly-."

"Don't say it; I-I _know_ what would've happened."

"_As do I, Yugi. As do I."_

Waiting for Yugi to recover from the shock, Yami took one of the mugs and slowly took a sip, smiling when he found his young look-alike doing the same.

"...Yami?" started Yugi after a few moments of silence had passed.

"Yes, Aibou?"

"I really don't know what else to say, so-so I'll just say..."

Lavender eyes looking up to face his twin's, Yugi smiled. "Thank you."

Nodding, Yami turned to finish his dinner, a small smile on his face as well.

Both boys were soon sitting on the floor, each discussing strategies able to beat the newly released _Duel Monsters_ cards.

Which is why Yami found it odd that Yugi's attention was only partially focused on the game.

"_Aibou, what are you thinking about?" _

"Huh?"

Blinking, Yugi glanced over at his twin, a slightly dazed expression on his face. "You say something?"

"No, Aibou, I _thought _it. You're not paying attention, are you?"

"Is it really that obvious?"

Sighing, Yami leaned back against the bed, the annoyed glance he sent Yugi telling the younger teen it was.

"Oh. Uh, sorry. Its just..."

"Just?" repeated Yami. "It has to be more then _just, _Aibou; you don't let _anything_ distract you when we're talking card games. Not unless its important."

"Yeah, well, this kind of is."

Pausing to finish off the last of his hot chocolate, Yugi placed the now empty mug on the floor before speaking. "Yami, I _have_ to ask, if you weren't solid when you left, then how did you manage to push mom out of the way? Ghosts _can't_ interact with the living, not like _that_ anyway."

"I was actually hoping you'd know the answer to that one, Aibou. Seeing as you were the only one around the Puzzle, you should know if it was glowing or not."

"That's just it, Yami; it _wasn't _glowing."

"Then how did I...?"

"I'm not sure, but, if you did it once, do you think you can do it again?"

A frown crossing the older teen's features told Yugi his twin was clearly having doubts.

"I can try, Aibou, but I...I'm not sure if anything will happen. For all we know, this may have been a one time thing."

"Right, but still, it would be nice if you could switch back and forth at will. I don't want mom thinking you're constantly running off when you aren't."

"_Agreed." _

Yami blinked in mild confusion at the amused glance Yugi sent his way.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just wondering if you can keep this up. I hope you know, Yami, you're practically stalling."

Yami simply sighed.

"Fine, Aibou, I'll try, but don't be surprised if this doesn't work; magic is a very fickle thing."

Closing his eyes, Yami exhaled a deep breath and concentrated, not knowing whether the strange experiment would be successful.

The answer was soon confirmed, but in a way neither Yugi or his twin was expecting.

Footsteps had been coming up the stairway, their owner a mother making sure her offspring was getting ready for bed. Now the woman was standing in the door, looking very much confused.

"Sweetie, where's Yami? He's supposed to take another pill before bed."

"Mom, you mean you can't see...?"

Yami couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as he found himself staring into his twin's grinning face.

"Yami! You did it! She can't see you!"

"I'm well aware of that, Aibou." replied Yami, his form now changing back to a solid state.

"_I also believe I've figured out how this whole thing works. If I close my eyes and focus, I can tap into the same magic the Puzzle is using. It will take some practice, but..."_

"Yami?" asked Yugi's mother, staring at where the boy had suddenly appeared. "How did you do that?"

Looking up, the teen simply shrugged his shoulders; a faint smirk gracing his features saying otherwise.

"_Yami, stop scaring my mom. After what happened earlier, she doesn't need anymore chaos." _

"_Fine, Aibou. I was just having some fun before bed."_

"_If you say so."_

"Sweetie, stop staring into space and go brush your teeth. You're going to get cavities if you don't."

"Yes, mom." replied Yugi, nodding to show that he understood.

Watching his twin leave the room, Yami moved from the floor to the bed; some strange sense telling him that he was about to be interrogated.

"...Yami?" started Yugi's mother, her form sitting next to his. "Are you all right?"

"I'll survive." muttered the teen, staring at the floor. "I've been through much worse then this."

"I can believe that, but..."

"But?"

"But as soon as Yugi isn't around, you become, I don't know; scared?"

"Why would I be scared?"

"Well, maybe scared is the wrong word. You're more distant; a little aloof. Like a stray dog who doesn't know who he can trust."

"I trust Yugi."

"Yes, but the point I'm trying to make is..."

Sighing, the woman turned to look the teen directly in the eyes. "Yami, do you trust _me?"_

Silence followed her question. Silence with an emotionally confused teenager.

"I...I don't know."

Quickly looking up, Yami decided to answer back with a question of his own. "Do you trust me?"

"Depends. Yami, do you think you can be trusted?"

Mind drifting back to all of the things he had done and all of the people he had nearly killed, Yami sighed.

"No. Probably not."

"Really? You seem like a trustworthy person."

"That's because no one is currently trying to beat your son into a pulp. I'm not proud of it, but I feel I should let you know; I've done some pretty bad things in the past. Most out of self defense, but all involving games."

"Games?" repeated Yugi's mother, blinking in confusion. "Yami, games can't hurt people."

"Oh, I beg to differ. Thankfully, most people I encounter these days can be taken care of with a simple match of _Duel Monsters_. I do sometimes miss the challenge of coming up with a game using what's around me though."

"Yami, in the excitement of a game, an accidental paper cut or sprained ankle is nothing to be worried about."

"No, but a trip to the hospital or insane ward is."

Reaching for his mug of hot chocolate still on the floor, Yami glanced up to see Yugi's mother watching him. "Just letting you know what you're getting yourself into. I may now deal with cards and rivals who know their way around a deck, but there could be a time when those cards aren't enough."

Taking a sip, Yami turned to stare out the rain streaked window. "I'll leave the final decision up to you if I am to be trusted or not."

It was when he glanced back a minute later, that Yami saw the plastic medicine container from earlier lying on the bed; Yugi's mother no where in sight.

Author's Note: And so ends chapter five. So, uh, how was it?

After writing the first half, I wasn't sure what to do next, but it seems things turned out all right.

...Even though this chapter _does_ end on another cliffhanger.


	6. A mother's love Part VI

Author's Note: This was _originally_ going to be _five_ chapters, but then I wrote myself into an ending I liked for the last chapter, so now its six.

I don't think anyone minds though. I myself really like how this chapter turned out, _especially_ the ending, but you'll have to read it to find out why.

...And no, I _don't_ own _Yugioh, _but if I _did, _I would've had the card games share screen time with character development.

_A mother's love _

_Part VI_

Yami was sitting on the bed when Yugi came in, medication in one hand with his unfinished drink in the other.

"Yami, you're still up?" asked the younger teen with a yawn. "Its getting late."

"I know, Aibou."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Thinking."

"About?"

Yami sighed.

"About how things can be going so well, and then, within an instant, they change."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, Aibou, that _I_ am an _idiot. _I'm going to bed now."

Placing the held objects on the bedside table, Yami crawled underneath the covers and lay there in the comforting darkness.

It wasn't long before he found a hand gently shaking him.

"Yami? Come on; I _know_ you're still awake. You honestly don't expect me to try to _sleep_ when I'm worried about you, do you?"

Knowing Yugi was right, Yami pushed the covers away and stared up at his twin.

"If you really want to know, Aibou, I briefly told your mother what I had been doing after you and I first bonded. I felt she had a right to know, especially after asking if I could be trusted."

"Oh. You mean back when I didn't know you existed and was having all that memory loss?"

Yami nodded.

"Keeping secrets from a parent only leads to trouble, Aibou, though, in this case, I fear it's done the opposite."

"Why?"

"Because, Yugi, back then I...I was nothing more then a caged beast; only brought out when your fears cried for help. I'm concerned telling your mother that has changed her opinion of me."

"Oh."

Sitting back on the futon with his legs crossed, Yugi frowned. "But you're not like that anymore, so why should it matter?"

"Because, Aibou, I'm afraid I gave your mother the impression that if you _were _being attacked, and the aggressor wasn't interested in dueling, I would do something drastic to protect you."

"Drastic?" asked Yugi, blinking in confusion. "How drastic are we talking here?"

"Aibou, when we first bonded, I had no knowledge of what was right and what wasn't. All that mattered was protecting the one who freed me. Now, when I look back at it, your kindness is the sole reason I was able to be human. I learned from you how to be a person and not the animal trapped inside the Puzzle for so many years."

"Really? All I did was be myself."

"That's more then most people can say, Yugi."

Twin smiles crossed the room, the feelings behind them mutual and eternal.

"Night, sweetie." said a voice as, at the flip of a switch, the room was suddenly thrown into darkness.

Eyes not expecting the sudden change, Yami quickly closed them until his vision had adjusted.

Yugi, however, didn't seem to be affected.

"Mom!" he cried. "Don't scare us like that!"

"Yugi, you _do_ know its after midnight, right? We've all had a long day and its time to go to bed."

"If that's the case, then why are _you_ still up?"

"I'm still up because, sweetie, I've been thinking."

"Funny, Yami said he was doing the same thing."

"Really? Is that what you two were talking about?"

"Yeah. Mom, I'm not exactly sure what he said to you, but Yami is _not_ about to go psycho on someone. Even if he tried, I-I wouldn't let him."

"What about when you two have separate bodies?"

"Hey, I can be pretty convincing when I need to."

"In that case, sweetie, how about you convince me you're going to close your eyes and go to sleep?"

"Fine."

"Good. You need your rest, young man, but first...Yugi, is Yami already asleep?"

"Uh, I guess." replied Yugi. "We were talking for a while, but I guess he's done."

"Glad to hear it. I think a good night's sleep will do that boy some good. He's been acting strange all evening. I'm starting to think being around me is making him nervous."

"Well, mom, Yami never had anyone to talk to besides me, though I'm sure if you ask him how to play _Duel Monsters,_ he'd talk up a storm."

"I'm sure he would. Now go to sleep."

"Yes, mom."

Yugi's mother smiled as she stood in the darkened room, eyes taking in the faint light coming from the window in the ceiling.

Ten minutes later, she was still standing there, but now her attention had drifted to the teen sleeping in her son's bed.

Sitting down besides him, the woman sighed.

"Yami..." she muttered. "What am I going to do with you?"

"_Love me, and call me your son, but only if you want to." _

Safe in his thoughts, Yami knew he wouldn't be heard, though, deep down, some part of him wanted to be. _"But I won't and Aibou's mother will-."_

The teen paused as hefound a hand running through his golden bangs.

"You say you can't be trusted, yet you clearly want to be. Why? Yami, what are you so afraid of?"

"_I...I don't know. Change? For a long time, Yugi was the only one who knew I existed, but now..."_

"Yami, I _know_ you're awake."

Caught off guard, the teen was forced to open his eyes.

"You-you do?" he stuttered, face looking up to meet the woman's.

"_Now_ I do."

"Oh."

Not happy with being tricked, Yami turned to face the wall; an obvious sign he didn't want to continue the conversation.

It was a hand resting on his shoulder that finally convinced the teen to roll back over.

"Yes?"

"Yami, I'm sorry, but we...we need to talk."

"Talk?" repeated the teen, eyebrows raised in surprise. "Why?"

"Because I never got to thank you, silly."

"You want to thank me? For what?"

Lifting the covers to reveal Yami's left foot, Yugi's mother smiled knowingly.

"For keeping me safe from this."

If the teen wasn't already lying down, he would have surely hit the floor in shock.

"_She knows?! But how? I-." _

Sighing, Yami pulled himself together and gave his twin's mother a curious look.

"How did you find out?"

"For starters, the trail of blood you left on the stairs, not to mention that pile of wet clothes in the bathroom. You left them in there after you were supposedly taking a shower."

"Supposedly?" asked Yami, still hoping to salvage some of his ruse.

"Right." replied the woman, chuckling as she reached over to tap one of Yami's golden bangs. "Yami, your hair may be wet, but the _bathtub_ is _not. _And just who do you think it was that brought you the first aid kit? Yugi?"

"Um, I'm kind of hoping it was."

"Well, it wasn't. I don't think he even knew you were injured."

"Yeah, I..."

Yami sighed, eyes falling to stare at the floor in embarrassed shame.

"I'm sorry." he muttered.

"For what?" asked Yugi's mother, head tilted in puzzled concern.

"For leaving the house. I saw the lightning and Aibou was getting worried and-."

"Yami, you are one _strange_ kid, you know that? I am _not_ mad at you."

"You're...not?"

The teen blinked as he found an arm wrapped lovingly around his shoulders.

"Yami, I could _never_ be mad at you, not for saving my life anyway."

Mind still in shock, it took Yami a few moments to find his voice.

"So I'm....I'm really _not_ in trouble?"

"No, but you will be if you don't finish your hot chocolate and take your medication." replied Yugi's mother, pushing both drink and medication into the teen's hands. "And I'm _not_ leaving until you do, so hurry up."

Looking up into the woman's eyes, Yami knew she was serious.

"Fine." he muttered, already taking a sip.

Eyes staring into the mug seconds later, the teen suddenly frowned. "Its cold."

Yugi's mother just laughed.

"All right, Yami, I'll go heat it up, but after that, its back to bed. You're still sick, remember?"

"I remember." replied Yami, falling back onto the bed with a sigh once Yugi's mother had left. _"How could I forget?"_

His headache had gone away after dinner, but Yami still felt the aches and pains of an unwell body; he'd just been trying to ignore it.

"Maybe if I had a book or something to focus on, I could..."

Blue flashes suddenly illuminated the room, causing the teen to stop mid-sentence.

"_That wasn't exactly what I had in mind."_

"Yami...?" asked a voice from somewhere below. "Are you awake?"

"Of course, Aibou. Who could sleep with _that_ going on outside?"

Yami winced as a loud boom of thunder rang over the house, the noise reminding him of a thousand stampeding horses.

"I hate thunder." muttered Yugi, arms crossed as he gave the window a nervous glance.

"Its because of what happened to your father, isn't it."

"Yeah."

A smile on his face, Yami slipped down from the bed and joined his twin already sitting on the futon.

"To be honest, Aibou, I..."

"You don't like it either, huh?"

"No, not really."

"Good, otherwise I'd feel like an idiot. I'm sixteen; I shouldn't be scared of _thunder!"_

"Yugi, you are no fool. You are a human being."

"I know, but..."

Tucking his knees in, Yugi sighed. "I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't be worrying you like this. Not when you're not feeling good."

Lying back on the futon, Yami simply smiled.

"I don't mind, Aibou, really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yugi, it doesn't matter whether I am sick or not. If you want to talk, I'll gladly stay and listen."

"Thanks, but I think I'm..."

Eyes turning to meet his twin's, Yami found Yugi in the middle of a yawn.

"Tired?" he finished.

Yugi nodded.

"Yeah. Yami, I always feel better when you're around, because, if things go wrong, I know I can count on you to help."

"Well, I don't know what I can do against the weather, but if a rich egomaniac tries to steal your grandfather's soul again..."

Yugi couldn't hide his laughter as Yami sent him a positively _devious_ look.

"Yami, you're bad, you know that?"

"If I'm bad, Aibou, what does that make _you?"_

"A saint."

The roar of looming thunder blocking out his words, all Yami could do was roll his eyes.

"Right. Yugi, stop talking and go to sleep already. Like your mom said, its after midnight."

"Would if I could, but _somebody's_ hogging all the covers."

"Yeah, about that..."

Yugi sighed as he was sent a less then subtle glance.

"Fine, but no snoring or I'll kick you off; I mean it."

"Thanks, Aibou." replied Yami, stretching out on his half of the futon like a cat in the sun. "And, no offense, but this is _much_ nicer then that lumpy old mattress you have."

"None taken. Mom always saves the best stuff for guests."

Shaking his head, Yugi let out a long sigh. "I think she's under the impression we'll have visitors with better tastes then Joey, not that anyone else would spend the night."

"Téa might."

Yami smirked as he watched his twin's face turn a light shade of pink.

"Just shut up and go to sleep."

Sensing a prickly emotion over their mental connection, Yami couldn't help but wonder if he had somehow hurt Yugi's feelings, especially since the boy was still blushing.

"_Aibou?"_

"_What?"_

"_You're not embarrassed that I know you have feelings for Téa, are you?"_

"_No. Its just..."_

Lying down on his side of the futon, Yugi exhaled a deep breath, clearly trying to get rid of built up stress. "Just promise me you won't tell her. I really don't want anyone knowing."

"Why?"

"Because, Yami, in case you weren't _aware,_ Téa used to like _you."_

Yugi was sorely tempted to bang his head against the wall after seeing his twin's stunned expression.

"...Really?"

"_Yes _really, and I...I think she still does."

"Oh. Well, I, uh..."

A finger resting against his chin, Yami frowned. "To be honest, Aibou, I really don't know what to say."

"Then don't. I don't want to talk about this any-."

Yugi cringed as a bright flash of lightning bathed the room in light. "...More. Yami, are you _sure_ you can't do anything about the weather?"

"Believe me, Aibou, if I could, I _would. _That flash _did_ take longer to get here then the first one though; the storm must be passing."

"Good." muttered Yugi, his form starting to relax. "I _really_ want to go to bed."_  
_

"Me too, but first..."

"Yeah?"

"Yugi, if you truly do love Téa, then...then who am I to stop you? After all, you _were_ the one who saw her first."

It took Yugi a few moments to respond.

"You...you really mean it?" he stuttered, eyes looking up to meet his twin's. "I mean, I _do_ like her, but _she_ likes..."

Yugi paused as he noticed the sincere look on Yami's face.

"Aibou, I'll try to help you as much as I can, though I have to admit, I'm no expert on girls."

"I've noticed."

Yugi laughed as Yami shot him an annoyed glance before turning away.

"Go to sleep, Aibou; you need your rest."

"Yeah, I know, but first...."

Yami blinked as he found himself staring into the eyes of his twin.

"You're wanting the covers back, aren't you?"

Arms crossed in a silent reply, Yugi gave Yami his best unhappy glare. He had hoped to look intimidating, but the scene only reminded Yami of a growling Chihuahua.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Good, because I-."

Yugi blinked as he found the covers suddenly tossed over his head.

"_You know, Yami, if you're practicing the role of the bossy older brother, you're doing a _great_ job."_

"_Really?" _

Yami looked over just in time to see his twin pushing him off the futon.

"_Yes _really. Night!"

Now lying on the floor, there was only one question running through Yami's mind.

"_You did that on purpose, didn't you?" _

"You _think?" _replied Yugi, the hint of a smirk running across his face._"_I didn't notice."

"Aibou, just to let you know, you're really bad at sarcasm."

"And _you're_ going to be kicked off the bed _again_ if you don't shut up."

"Fine."

Shaking his head with a sigh, Yami climbed onto his side of the futon; promptly making himself comfortable with as much of the covers Yugi would allow him.

"_Aibou, are you _always_ this cranky when you don't get enough rest? ...Aibou?"_

Rolling over to see why Yugi wasn't answering him, Yami found that the other teen was already asleep; petite form curled up into a ball.

_"He must be tired...unless he's just ignoring me."_

Gently prodding his small twin, Yami decided he wasn't; a situation that left the teen feeling strangely depressed.

"_Even though Aibou is right beside me, I...I just can't sleep; not like this._ _Its just too...too different."_

Sighing, Yami reached out and grabbed hold of one of his sleeping twin's hands.

"As a spirit, I could _always_ feel his emotions; his_ heart,_ but now...nothing. Though I..."

Head tilted in thought, Yami studied the idea that had unexpectedly slipped into his consciousness.

"_I still don't have full control over it, but the magic of the Millennium Puzzle _is_ the only way I can return to my original self. I...I only hope it lets me."_

Eyes closing in concentration, Yami tried to locate the faint pulse of power that he had encountered earlier. Unfortunately, said power was nowhere to be found.

_"What? Where is it? It should be-."_

A dizzying, almost nauseous sensation caused the teen to stop mid-sentence.

"_I-I shouldn't be doing this. Any more and I'll end up in even _worse_ condition then I already am."_

Slowly opening his eyes, Yami was surprised to find his body stretched out alongside his twin's, arms circling the smaller boy like a human shield.

"_Did I move without realizing it?" _

Not wanting to wake Yugi, Yami settled for observing his young charge while listening to the slowly receding thunderstorm.

Rain was still falling though, its presence making Yami surprisingly contemplative.

"One mind wrapped around the other." mused the teen, a smile gracing his features as he watched his sleeping twin. "Even in this form, I was and still am his shield, at least until he's able to defend himself."

"_Well, whatever happened, this way, at least I know he's safe." _

Nodding in satisfaction, Yami then closed his eyes, body soon giving way to the sweet lull of sleep.

He could have sworn he had only dozed off for a minute when the teen found himself being shaken from his slumber.

"Yami, I'm _thrilled_ you're actually sleeping without putting up a fight, but..."

The hand _not_ holding a mug of hot chocolate pressed itself against it's sighing owner's forehead as Yugi's mother examined the empty bed in the corner. "But you're _supposed_ to be sleeping up _there." _

Not receiving any indication that she had been heard, the woman wondered if she should continue trying to wake Yami up.

"Well, he's _not_ going to get better without help." she muttered, a hand gently prodding the sleeping teen. "Come on, young man, you're _supposed_ to be taking your medicine. You can go back to sleep afterwords, I promise."

It took a good shove to finally awaken the teen, but, even _with_ his violet eyes open, Yami still looked half asleep.

"Yami..." started the woman, smiling slightly as she watched the dazed teen blink up at her. "You're not awake are you?"

"Huh? Did you...?"

"Say something? Yes, Yami, I did. Now sit up and take your medication. Like I was saying earlier, I'm _not_ leaving 'till you do."

Nodding, the teen slowly did as he was asked, mind still sluggish as he forced his tired frame upwards.

It was when he had swallowed the pill and drunk the rest of his drink that Yami found Yugi's mother watching him.

"Something on your mind?"

"Yes, actually, there is. Yami, I was meaning to ask you...why are you sleeping so close to my son?"

"Well..."replied Yami, not sure if the truth would be believed. _"_To be honest, I just kind of woke up like that, though I _do_ have a theory."

"One I'd _love_ to hear." replied Yugi's mother, frowning slightly as she examined the teen before her.

Taking a deep breath, Yami released it before beginning.

"So, you see, I..."

He paused, suddenly at a loss for words.

"_Trying to explain something without it coming across as something _else_ is no easy task, even for me."_

"I'm waiting." warned the woman, an eyebrow raised in a mixture of curiosity and annoyance.

Knowing it was now or never, Yami decided his only option was to explain everything in one fell swoop.

"_She can then decide then if I'm lying or not."_

"Its hard to explain." he started. "But, being a spirit, I never had the need for sleep, so most of my nights were spent watching over your son. His mind and mine are bonded at the very core and it...."

Yami gave his twin's mother a shy glance before lowering it to stare at the now empty mug. "It seems I still haven't fully adjusted to being on my own yet."

"Oh." replied the woman, a relived smile crossing her face. "Well, can't you, you know, change back?"

"I wish, but I think the Puzzle is trying to teach me a lesson, or teach me _something_ anyway. Its _really_ annoying."

"Maybe its trying to tell you to stop hiding?" replied Yugi's mother, laughing softly as Yami looked up at her.

"Excuse me?"

"You're a really sweet kid, Yami; you just need to have more confidence in yourself."

"I take it you've forgotten about how _I_ helped save Yugi's grandfather? He couldn't have done it without me."

"Yugi told me the very same thing, but, Yami, you didn't have much choice. When it comes down to the wire, you're a very reliable person. Something I admire very much in my son's older brother."

"...Yeah." muttered the teen. "Wait; _what?!"_

"I don't know how you did it so soon, young man, but you've managed to carve out your own special place in my heart, and right next to Yugi's too."

Mouth hanging open in shock, all Yami could do was stare.

"Y-you mean it?" he stuttered. "You really _really_ _mean_ it?"

"Would I be making such a fuss over you if I _didn't?_" countered the woman with a laugh.

"Point, but I still thought...even with Yugi backing me up, I..."

Yami blinked in surprise as he felt a hand resting on his shoulders.

"He really is a good soul." whispered the teen's mother, taking at seat at the edge of the futon. "But so are you."

"How?" asked Yami, careful not to disturb Yugi as he slipped out from underneath the covers. "I have no memories of who I am or what I've done. I could have been a serial killer or a-."

The teen's next words were caught in his throat.

"Yami, you're my son and, right now, that's all that matters." whispered the woman, arms wrapped around the teen in a warm embrace.

"T-thank you."

"You're welcome. Now get some sleep."

Nodding with half closed eyes, Yami was gently helped back into bed; body soon resting against the soft sheets like snowflakes falling from the sky.

"Goodnight, son." whispered Yami's mother, a smile crossing her face as she admired the sleeping teen before heading towards the hall. "I love you."

"_I love you too...mom."_

"Mom." whispered Yami to the calm darkness of night once the woman had left. "What a beautiful word."

Beneath the covers next to him, Yugi smiled.

Author's Note: Well, that's that. (dusts hands off)

I cordially thank the plot bunny who decided to stop and bounce on my head repeatedly during the last few weeks.

Your unorthodox methods were _much_ appreciated.

~Katt

So dear readers, tell me, have I hit my mark?


End file.
